


A Happy Ending Courtesy of Jacob Pond

by mrshays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Americana, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fade to Black, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Empty, finale prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt." (Kurt Vonnegut, Slaughterhouse Five)A prediction for Dean Winchester's ending. Featuring a trip to the Empty for a long and peaceful final rest, complete with musical score.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	A Happy Ending Courtesy of Jacob Pond

The Boys and Eileen go on a hunt, just like old times. During the ensuing fight, the kitsune Jacob Pond kills Dean Winchester 

Instead of heaven, Jack sends Dean to The Empty.

[As he appears, ](https://ibb.co/QM9gWSc)[Dean's Theme Americana](https://youtu.be/trhWnGja5To) begins to play.

The Shadow points away from them to Castiel, fast asleep in Dean's bed from the bunker, memory foam and all. Except there's an extra...

"He insisted," The Shadow says.

Dean, silent then tearful then hopefully determined, walks through nothingness toward Castiel, lifts the edge of the blanket, tucks himself into Castiel's arms, back to chest, and lays his weary head to rest on the extra pillow. Castiel's hand comes to rest on Dean's shoulder just as Dean's eyes close. His face finally, truly relaxes into deep sleep.

Fade to black.


End file.
